creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrimsonRegret
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrimsonRegret page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 09:35, December 5, 2011 ClericofMadness 00:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thank You For Your Critcism It's nice to be called a loser by a 28-year-old whose immediate reaction is swearing like a 13-year-old and calling people "ass rammers" and a "fucking ass fuck." Talk about good writing! Of course my life would look sad when compared to maturity like that. Obviously, I criticized your writing because I'm jealous and penis is so small and I can't write. Obviously. It couldn't possibly be that your writing was flawed and if you actually want to make a career out of doing creative work you need to be told what your weaknesses are. Now that my secret is exposed I will do what you say and drink a bottle of bleach. AUGH! THIS BLEACH IS SO HARSH, BUT NOT AS HARSH AND BLISTERING AS YOUR WORDS. It's a shame that I'm dying, because I won't get to appreciate the very soft, very caring world that you live in. I always thought the real world was a harsh place, where when you do something poorly someone tells you what you did wrong and you have to develop some sort of skin, like some kind of thick skin to be able to take criticism. I was under the assumption that one was supposed to use those mean words to make what I produce better. But, apparently, I didn't have to do that. I could have been living in a world where everything I do is perfect and above reproach. It good that you live in a world like that, because you want a career in some sort of creative industry. That's basically a 100% rejection-free field where no one judges what you do and no one offers criticism. If I weren't dying I would change my life. I. . .never. . .I never even told my writing teachers they were insufferable losers. At least I have the gentle sound of you CRYING SO HARD to lull me to my sleep. I've always loved you. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:17, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :I really should stop engaging you, because it's becoming clear that you must have tremendous emotional issues. However, I want to get this out. You started this thing with an extremely shitty attitude. Go back and read what you wrote: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LOLSKELETONS/deletions#Rollercoaster_Tycoon You want to talk about self-righteousness? You want to point fingers about talking down? You come in assuming that your story was removed, because it wasn't bad, no, that's not a possibility. It must be every one else's fault. It has to be, because if it isn't their fault it could only be yours and if it's your fault. . . I know I'm an asshole. I never said I wasn't, but I'm an asshole because I'm trying to help people become better writers. To do that, they have to be told what they did wrong. That's what I did with you. I gave you CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If I had just said "you suck," that would be one thing. What I did was outline WHY your story got deleted. And, frankly, with the way you were acting I could've been a much bigger asshole instead of the little bits of snark that were in there. I feel sad for you, if you are almost thirty and this is how you react to things. However unfulfilling my life may be, yours must be so much more so. When you're not able to look at yourself critically, when you're not able to react like an adult, when you fly off the handle at such simple things. Seriously, to live in a world where everyone is always wrong except for you, but they still persecute you. And again, the life of making creative works is a life of criticism and rejection. I can and have taken it. You need to ask yourself if you can. Good luck in all your endeavors. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 13:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Clearing things up I would like to clear things up for you. "I checked the response the only one I saw was a long winded shitty answer about how I suck and not from you LOLSKELETONS it was som asshole adimin named "i'm gonna be that guy" or whatever I didn't see ANYTHING you said. Further more on another site I am very popular have a lot of fans of my writing so either hundreds of people are all wrong about me and I actually am a shitty writer or that guy is just an asshole. This is literally the ONLY site I've been called a bad writer so explain that shit. You are all douche bags here." Alright. IMGONNABETHATGUY actually provided an explanation for it. If you check for updates, you would know that according to the quality standards (Which are far less strict than those an actual publishers puts on himself), your CREEPYpastas (Capitalized “creepy” because I am exaggerating it) are no longer just judged based on factors such as grammar and spelling, but on how creepy it is, hence its purpose. You know, he’s leaving feedback for you to improve. Accept it. However, if you disagree, actually reply. Also, your argument is fallacious. You believe that popularity appeals to your claim’s truthfulness. You know, although our quality standards may be way less strict than those a publisher puts on himself/herself, this is a story publishing website, but only accepts 1 particular category. We will probably be more strict if you ask us than if you ask someone from a different website dedicated to something else. Either that, or they base their judgement off personal preference. We don't establish rules because that's what WE like. :Just a heads-up, this user is long gone. You're talking to nothing. :Mystreve (talk) 23:22, March 28, 2014 (UTC)